gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Emperors, Empresses, Kings, and Queens of the United Kingdom
This is a list of Emperors, Empresses, Kings, and Queens of what is today the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly. It does not include those of whom are Gainese, how ever it does include the Egyptian Era monarchs of Egyptian (Ancient Gainese) rule of the Kingdom of Athens. Not all monarchs are on here as only those with the most power are held to the highest honor, as many of the old monarchs where regional monarchs instead of High Rulers, regardless all are direct decendants of the original Pontivov Line, however in naming custom, the family could choose to change the dynasty at any time and thus many did over the countless years of their reign. Pontivov Dynasty Emperor Alexander Pontivov of St. Bishop I. 1 A.U.K-Present Empress Kiki 478 B.U.K.-1 B.U.K. Safei Dynasty Emperor Tobias Marcus Taios VII 567-478 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias Tuf Fungo Siest VI 678-567 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias Safei Wazubo V 789-678 BUK Emperor Tobias Safei Wanubolo IV 865-789 BUK Emperor Tobias III 980-865 B.U.K. Empress Shri Mondu Safei 1001-980 B.U.K. Empress Shri Mobli Safei 1020-1001 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias II 1235-1020 B.U.K. Empress Shri Venti Safei 1345-1235 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias I 1444-1345 B.U.K. Chang Dynasty Emperor Ahang Shing Zing 1492-1444 B.U.K. Emperor Zani Hui Zanshin 1519-1492 B.U.K. Empress Sin O Mun 1598-1519 B.U.K. Empress Sin O 1659-1598 B.U.K. Emperor Shan Ziboo 1779-1659 B.U.K. Emperor Shang Lan 1898-1779 B.U.K. Zing Dynasty Empress Shmi Dayoo 1919-1898 B.U.K. Empress Hinto Dinta 1978-1919 B.U.K. Emperor Shamo Tamo 2011-1978 B.U.K. Emperor Shang Ri La 2104-2011 B.U.K. Dragot Imperial Dynasty Queen Anne V 2212-2104 B.U.K Queen Anne IV 2341-2212 B.U.K. Queen Anne III 2456-2341 B.U.K. Queen Anne II 2678-2456 B.U.K. Queen Anne I 2890-2678 B.U.K. King Richard I King of the Krygst 2999-2890 B.U.K. Venetao Dynasty Empress Thomia II 3099-2999 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold XI 3176-3099 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold X 3209-3176 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold IX 3290-3209 B.U.K Emperor Leopold VIII 3317-3290 B.U.K. Empress Thomia I 3389-3317 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold VII 3456-3389 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold VI 3501-3456 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold V 3578-3501 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold IV 3589-3578 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold III 3589 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold II 3697- 3589 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold I 3799-3697 B.U.K. Alax Dynasty Empress Justinia II 3690-3697 B.U.K Empress Justinia I 3603-3690 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XV 3554-3603 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XIV 3498-3454 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XIII 3407-3498 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XII 3344-3407 B.U.K Emperor Alfonso XI 3306-3344 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso X 3217-3306 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso IX 3184-3317 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso VIII 3104-3184 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso VII 3090-3104 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso VI 3001-3090 B.U.K Emperor Alfonso V 4976-3001 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso IV 4981-4976 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso III 4810-4981 B.U.K Emperor Alfonso II 4768-4810 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso I 4590-4768 B.U.K. Haseph Dynasty Empress Tsutse III 4870-4590 B.U.K. Empress Tsutse II 4987-4870 B.U.K. Empress Tsutse I 5078-4987 B.U.K. King Giovani I 5245-5078 B.U.K. Emperor Carlos III 5346-5245 B.U.K. Emperor Carlos II 5467-5346 B.U.K. Empress Anne 5507-5467 B.U.K. Empress Carlatta 5689-5507 B.U.K. Emperor Carlos I 5767-5689 B.U.K. Empress Sume 5890-5767 B.U.K. Empress Tsu An Ra Makt 5977-5890 B.U.K. Emperor Charles 6120-5977 B.U.K. Emperor Emilo II 6345-6120 B.U.K. Emperor Emilio I 6390-6345 B.U.K. Emperor Dastan 6509-6390 B.U.K. Emperor Thomos 6619-6509 B.U.K. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics